


I Dreamed a Dream - Avengers Endgame Parody

by daughterofstark



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Marvel Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 01:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18560743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughterofstark/pseuds/daughterofstark
Summary: Welcome back -3 days to Endgame- Another depressing parody about the pains of Infinity War and Endgame :)





	I Dreamed a Dream - Avengers Endgame Parody

**Author's Note:**

> Best read while listening to the 2012 Les Miserables soundtrack. Enjoy :)

I DREAMED A DREAM:

There was a time when no one died

The Avengers were soft

And their world inviting

There was a time when iron dad

Had a young spider son

And his son was excited

There was a time

Then Thanos comes

I wrote a fic in times gone by

And hope was high and Peter living

I wrote that Tony never dies

I thought the movies would be forgiving

When Peter was young and unafraid

And fics were wrote and read and wasted

There was no dust to be remade

No life undone, no hero dusted

But Thanos came to fight

With his gauntlet he was ready

Infinity War tore hope apart

As it turned them all to dust

Tony had his son by his side

Who filled his days with endless wonder

Thanos took his child in his stride

And Peter was gone, dusted away

And Tony dreams he’ll come to be

That they will live the years together

But there are dreams that cannot be

And there are deaths that hurt forever

I have a dream Endgame will be

Will fix this ending that I’m hating

But change it how? From what it seems

Endgame will kill the Dream

i DrEaMeD

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this parody, here are some others:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18585127  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18573607  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18597745  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18549115


End file.
